


And all your little things

by nancy01



Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Styles, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson/Sub Harry Styles, Dom Niall Horan, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overprotective Louis, Shy Harry, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy01/pseuds/nancy01
Summary: How long do you think this will last?" Liam whispers, Louis shrugging his shoulders."Dunno, man, could be when he wakes up, could be a week. We'll just have to see. It's not gonna be a problem though, if he's still little when we have our next concert or interview or whatever, we'll just go with it. There's not shit we can do about it now," Louis says reassuringly.He loves Harry so much, no matter where his headspace is, and he'll continue to lover and support him through it all.They're soulmates, after all.OrBDSM au, Harry slips into his little headspace without realising on tour
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tied up like two ships - Larry Stylinson BDSM au [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756243
Comments: 27
Kudos: 253





	And all your little things

**Author's Note:**

> This is an age play fic (non sexual) so if you're not happy with that don't read.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this fic, it's quite different to anything I've written before.
> 
> Enjoy xx

"Harry, do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Harry looks up at Zayn with a frown on his face. He was sitting on the floor cross legged, where he'd been trying to look for his sock! Until Zayn came over and started talking to him about Louis having gone for a meeting or something and Zayn was looking after him. And then something about Zayn not wanting to have to punish him today so please could he be good?

"I will be good, Zaynie," he promises, "now can I colour?"

Zayn frowns and crouches down so he's eye level with Harry. "You want to colour?"

Harry nods. "Zaynie has those colouring books. Can I colour one in?"

"And you promise to sit quietly and colour whilst I have this meeting on face time?" Zayn asks sternly.

Harry frowns. "Thought Lou was in a meeting?"

"He is, sweetheart. But it's a different meeting about different things. Will you be a good boy if I go and get you something to colour?"

Harry nods and watches Zayn curiously as the Dom digs through his suitcase and pulls out a book and a case full of different colour felt tips.

They were in Zayn's hotel room, Liam and Niall in the hotel gym unable to look after Harry.

"Okay, here you go babes. Please try and keep all the colours in the right places, and put the lids back on when you've finished with each pen. Understand?" Zayn explains as he shows Harry the pens.

Harry nods and gratefully takes the pens with the book, flicking through until he finds one he wants to do.

He never normally wants to colour, so this was different for him, but he just wanted to. 

Laying down in his front with his knees bent and feet in the air, he carefully selects a dark red pen, slowly pulling the cap and putting it on the end of the pen.

As he colours he tries his absolute hardest to stay in the lines, and keep the pens just as Zayn wanted them.

Daddy wouldn't be happy if Zayn told him he'd been naughty!

Shit, he meant Louis. Louis wouldn't be happy.

Harry shakes off that thought and continues colouring.

"Harry, stop humming. I told you to be quiet," Zayn hisses, Harry pausing and looking up at the man who'd pulled his ear phones out to reprimand the sub from the desk he was sitting at.

"Sorry, didn't realise," he whispers honestly, feeling guilty when Zayn sighs and puts his ear phones back in, apologizing to the other people on the call.

Harry finishes his picture, finds another and completes that too, before deciding he's bored again.

He decides to go back to looking for his sock under the bed, which he does but accidentally drops his phone which, to Harry, makes a booming noise that echos around the room.

Harry freezes and looks over to Zayn, who whips round to glare at him with a finger over his lips, before going back to the meeting. 

Holding a finger to his own lip to try and make himself stay quiet, Harry uses the other hand to reach out for the sock, happily pulling it on when he finds it because now his other foot won't get left out or cold.

Harry doesn't want one foot to feel like it's getting favoured over the other!

The sub sighs, looking around the room. He's bored! And he really wants to take a nap! But Zaynie told him to be quiet and not disturb him.

He crawls over to Zayn anyways and pokes his leg to get his attention.

"I am so sorry about this, just give me one second," Zayn says to the screen before once again taking out his head phones. "Harry, I've told you to stay _quiet_ and not to disturb me. I thought you were having fun colouring?"

Harry whines and lifts his arms up. "Tired, c'n I cuddle with you?"

Zayn sighs. On the one hand he hadn't been aware he'd have to look over Harry until this morning and this was a really important meeting. On the other hand, Harry had been left to his own devices for ages and it wasn't really his fault he was becoming restless.

"If you come here and sit on my lap, you have to absolutely promise me you won't bother me or disturb me until the call is over. You have to sit there and be really quiet for me, can you do that?" Zayn says forcefully.

Harry nods and Zayn pulls him up into his lap so the subs sitting sideways.

Harry immediately curls up to Zayn and grips Zayn's t shirt in his fists, shyly hiding his face in Zayn's neck from all the people on the screen.

Zayn cuddles the boy closely to his chest as he puts the headphones back on, apologizing once again to the team.

As Harry rests against Zayn he realises _how_ tired he suddenly feels, and how much he misses his Daddy!

Louis, how much he misses Louis.

_Why does he keep saying that?_

He swings his legs a little instead, stopping when Zayn puts a hand on them to stop the sub.

By the time Zayn's finally saying goodbye to everyone Harry feels exhausted and has started sucking on his thumb, which he immediately stops when he realises what he's doing.

Zayn closes the laptop, placing it to the side along with his headphones, before turning his attention to Harry.

"Hey, I'm sorry that took so long. You were good for the most part, I'm sure Louis will be very happy. Do you want to show me your pictures?" Zayn asks softly.

"Lou-Lou be happy?" Harry mumbles causing Zayn to frown.

He never really called Louis "Lou-Lou" apart from when he was little, but he couldn't be little now, could he?

"Yeah he will, Hazza. You feeling okay?"

Harry nods. "Just a bit tired. I looked after your pens, thank you for letting me borrow them."

Zayn smiles and tickles the sub lightly. "You're welcome, babes. I was going to answer a few emails for a bit, did you want to colour another picture?"

Harry shakes his head. "Can I stay here?"

"Won't you get bored, Hazza?"

"Um I can play games on your phone until da-, until Louis gets home," Harry says, hoping Zayn didn't realise his little slip up.

Luckily the Dom doesn't seem to have noticed and opens his phone, finding a game for Harry to play on.

"Okay, here you go. Remember, you still have to be a good boy and try not to disturb me, yeah? After this I'll give you a treat for being so good for me," Zayn says kindly as Harry takes the phone with a small "thank you" and starts playing the game.

He wasn't slipping, he knew he wasn't. He couldn't be, not when they were on tour! He'd never slipped before when they were touring, and he knew it couldn't be happening now.

Tired. He was just tired that's all it was. And sometimes he called Louis Daddy even when he wasn't little, so it didn't necessarily mean he was slipping. _Right?_

He played with the phone for a bit, finding his eyes drooping after a while, so he held the phone with one hand in his lap and started to drift off.

Suddenly the phone made a 'ping!" sound, waking Harry up with a jolt.

"Sorry, babes. I didn't realise you were asleep. Can I see the phone?" Zayn asks softly as Harry whines from being woken up and looks down the see the phone thingy Zaynie was talking about in his hand.

He frowns and passes it to Zayn, the Dom gratefully accepting it and looking for what the notification was.

"Oh, look it was Louis! He said he shouldn't be too long now," Zayn says excitedly for the Sub, tickling his middle a little, "that's nice, isn't it. Do you want to say something back?"

"Daddy?" Harry mumbled confusedly.

Zayn freezes and looks at Harry. "Shit, you're slipping!" he gasps.

"Sh-"

"Don't say it! That's a very naughty word, Zaynie shouldn't have said it. You'll be in big trouble if you do say it, Hazza," Zayn says sternly, picking Harry up and walking over to the bed, laying the sub down gently.

"Shall we call Daddy? Give him a little message?" Zayn asks as he sits next to Harry, stroking a hand through Harry's curls.

"Call Daddy!" Harry shouts, clapping his hands.

Zayn smiles fondly but grabs Harry's hands to still the movements. "Yeah, we will. But you can't make a lot of noise, Hazza, because there's other people in the hotel and we don't want to disturb them, do we?"

Harry shakes his head. "No, Zaynie, sorry, didn't know."

"That's alright. Let's call Daddy now," he says as finds Louis' contact and starts calling the number on facetime.

"Where is Daddy?" Harry asks as he sticks his fingers in his mouth, making Zayn grimace and pull them out, wiping them on the bed sheet.

"Don't do that, sweetheart, that's icky. Daddy was in a meeting, I think- oh look here he is!" Zayn says as Louis answers the phone.

"Hi Z, Hi Haz, you two doing alright?" Louis asks, from the screen looking like he's in a car. (Not driving, obviously.)

"Daddy! I colred, co-coled, um, used Zaynie's pens to make a picture!" Harry says excitedly with a big smile.

"Yeah, he coloured a picture. Suprise, Lou," Zayn teases.

Louis seems to be shocked for two seconds before he regains himself and slips into his Daddy Dom headspace. "That's wonderful, sweetheart. Has Zaynie been looking after you good?"

Harry nods and leans in to rest against Zayn. "Yeah! He, Daddy he let me play games on his, um, the thingy we're on now! And, And he said Hawwy could have a treat if he was good!"

Louis smiles fondly. "Were you good for him then, baby?"

Harry shrugs looks at Zayn.

"Yeah, you've been good, babe. I'll get you something," he says fondly, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Daddy you gonna be home soon?" Harry asks sweetly.

"Yes, darling, soon. I'm actually just about to pull up to the hotel so I have to go now, I'll be there in five minutes," Louis says.

"Okay Daddy, love you," Harry says, blowing a kiss to the screen.

Louis smiles widely and 'catches the kiss', "Thank you, bub, I love you too. See you soon."

Harry waves to the camera as Louis hangs up, crawling into Zayn's lap. "Hi," he giggles.

Zayn laughs fondly and ruffles the curls again. "Hey, Hazzabear. You excited for Daddy to come?"

Harry nods his head as he tries to pull his t shirt off. "Yeah! I'm, mmm, want Daddy. Zaynie you help me with my t-shirt?" Harry sighs in defeat.

"Why are you trying to take it off, sweetheart. I think we should keep it on," Zayn says, pulling it back down over the boys torso.

"I'm hot!" Harry whines, struggling to take it off again. "Please, Zaynie!"

Zayn gives in, even if it's just to avoid Harry throwing a tantrum, and pulls the t shirt off whilst Harry holds his arms up.

"And now my jeans?"

"No, Hazza. We have to wait for Daddy to come, and then you can ask him. But Daddy won't be happy if you take them off before he gets here," Zayn says sternly, folding the t shirt up.

Harry folds his arms and pouts, nestling back into Zayn's chest. 

They sit for a while until there's a knock on the door and Harry leaps off of Zayn's lap towards the door in excitement.

"Harry, do _not_ open that door. Come back here please and let me do it," Zayn orders, quickly grabbing the sub and pulling him away from the door.

"But it's Daddy!" Harry complains, eyes wide staring at Zayn.

"It might be, or it could be someone else. And it's not safe for Harry to open that door if it is someone else, okay?" Zayn explains.

"Kay. You open the door now?"

Zayn nods and goes to the door, checking through the eye hole and sighing in relief when it's Louis, before swinging the door open. "Hi mate."

"Hey, sorry for leaving him with you, the meeting was a bit last minute. Didn't realise he was gonna slip either, sorry if he's been a bother at all," Louis says sincerely.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's not like you would have known. And Harry's been perfect, I think he's really excited to see you," Zayn says fondly, stepping out of the way so Louis could go and see his baby.

"Daddy!" Harry squeals, running over to Louis and jumping up at him as Louis smiles widely and catches him, hoisting him up to his shoulder. "Missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, baby. Zayn says you've been a good boy for him, yeah?" Louis says fondly as Harry rests his head onto Louis' shoulder.

"Yeah, did picture for Daddy! C'n we put in a frame?" Harry asks, sucking his index and middle finger.

"Yeah we can put it in a frame if you want, but take your fingers out, their dirty. I'll get you a pacifier in a minute if you want it, but you mustn't suck your fingers, okay?" Louis says sternly as he takes Harry's fingers out and wipes them on his joggers.

"Okay, Daddy I take my trousers off too?"

Louis sighs and looks at Zayn with an exasperated expression, the younger Dom just smirking at him. "No, baby, you have to leave them on. And if we go out you'll have to put your t shirt on too."

Harry whines. "But it's hot! And my jeans are itchy!"

Louis taps Harry's bottom, making the Sub still. "Hey, we don't whine, do we. That's naughty, Harry. Is Harry naughty?"

"No, Daddy! Hawwy is good boy!" The sub protests.

"Then don't whine at Daddy, please. If you're finding the jeans that itchy I can go and get some joggers for you, but you have to promise to keep them on, and when we go out you have to be on your absolute best behaviour. Deal?"

"What 'bout my top? C'n that stay off too?" 

"Not if we go out. You can wear one of Daddy's tops if that makes you feel better?" Louis compromises, making Harry squeal in excitement again.

"Yay! Kay Daddy, deal! Hawwy will be on his best behaviour all day, pwomise!"

"Good boy. Okay, lets go and get you changed and then we can go out to the shop to get some stuff. Z you wanna come?" Louis asks the Dom.

"Sure. I'll meet you down by reception in twenty minutes, just need to finish these emails. I'll send Liam and Niall a text too to see if they wanna come," Zayn says, retrieving his colours and colouring book.

"Cool. We'll see you then," Louis says, hoisting Harry up further on his hip.

"Here, take these. Just in case he needs a distraction or anything," Zayn offers, holding out the items.

Louis smiles gratefully and shows Harry what Zayn's holding. "Zaynie's letting you borrow those for a bit, can you tell him thank you and promise to look after them?"

Harry frowns at Zayn. "Those for Hawwy?"

"Yes, babes. I know you enjoyed doing it earlier, but try and look after them, yeah?"

Harry wriggles in Louis' grip, so the Dom puts him down and smiles fondly as Harry goes to Zayn and hugs him tightly. "Fank you, Zaynie! Will look after them, pwomise!"

Zayn kisses Harry's curls and hugs him back before passing him the book and pens and pushing him back to Louis. "You're welcome, angel. I'll see you in twenty."

Louis smiles and picks Harry back up, whose holding his gifts very closely to his chest to protect them, and walks over to their own hotel room.

"You tired or hungry, baby?" Louis asks as he opens the room door, turning the lights on and settling Harry down on the desk.

"Bit. Want a paci, Daddy," he mumbles, swinging his legs from where they dangle off the edge of the desk.

"I'm sorry, little one, but I don't have a paci on me. I'll buy you a new one when we go to the shop," Louis says regretfully as he opens the suitcase to look for some new clothes for Harry.

"But Hawwy has paci's, Daddy! Don't you 'member?!" Harry exclaims in shock. His Daddy always knew everything! How could he forget that Harry has a whole collection of pacifiers at home?!

"I know you do, baby, but they're at home. I didn't bring any with me, I'm sorry. But you can pick whatever one you want, that's nice isn't it!" Louis says, really hoping Harry won't throw a tantrum right now.

"Even one with Disney on it?" Harry asks suspiciously. They were really expensive and Daddy never normally let him get those ones!

Louis smiles fondly as he walks back over to Harry with the choses items of clothing. "If they have it, sweetheart, then yes. Even the Disney ones. And maybe if you're extra extra good, Daddy might even buy you a new stuffie!"

Harry gasps and wraps his arms around Louis' neck. "I'll be extra extra good, Daddy! We get changed now?"

Louis presses a kiss to Harry's neck before letting go and unbuckling Harry's belt. 

He quickly pulls Harry's jeans off and slips the joggers on instead, tying the waist band before pulling his own t shirt over Harry's head.

"Daddy! I look like you!" Harry squeals, noticing he's wearing grey joggers like Louis and Louis' own top!

The t shirt was a bit big on Harry, but he looked really adorable so Louis wasn't going to mention it. "There we go, all done. Now, Harry you have to listen very carefully to Daddy, okay?"

"Kay, Daddy. 'm lis'ning," Harry says proudly.

"Good boy. Okay, I don't have any nappies on me, so we'll get some in the shop, but you have to tell Daddy if you feel like you might go wee-wee, okay?" Louis says sternly, one hand gripping Harry's chin to maintain eye contact with the little.

"How will I know, Daddy?"

"Um, it might feel a bit uncomfortable? Or if you feel pressure in your bladder. You know how it feel when you need to go wee-wee, baby, and when it feels like that tell me, okay?" 

"Kay, Daddy, I'll try. We go shop now?" Harry asks as he fiddles with the tie on his joggers.

"Let's go to the toilet now, just in case, and then we can go. C'mon," Louis says as he hauls Harry up from his arm pits, carrying him to the toilet where he stands the boy up, supporting him with one arm, using the other to pull the joggers and pants down, before sitting him down on the toilet.

"Okay, can you try pushing for me, princess?" Louis asks softly, kneeling on the floor so he's eye height with Harry as he combs a hand through Harry's curls.

Harry's face contorts into a frown as he tries to push, getting tearful when nothing happens. "Can't do it, Daddy!" the little cries, a few tears coming down his face.

"Shh, that's okay, keep trying and if nothing happens we'll give up, yeah? No need for tears, sweet boy," Louis comforts, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Harry keeps trying but nothing happens so he turns to look at Louis sadly. "Nothin's happ'nin, Daddy!"

Louis kisses his forehead, "That's okay, well done for trying baby, let's just clean you up and wash your hands yeah?" he says as he wipes Harry and pulls his pants and joggers up before leading him to the sink.

As Louis rubs soap over Harry's hands and rinses it off, the sub starts humming a tune, laughing when Louis splashes him with the water.

"Daddy! Now I'm wet!" he squeals, hiding behind his arms because if he can't see Daddy, Daddy definitely can't see him either!

" Where's my baby gone?" Louis 'gasps', looking around the bathroom, "I can't find him anywhere!"

Harry giggles and takes his hands away from his face, running to Louis and hiding his face in his chest. "I'm here, Daddy!"

Louis smiles fondly and picks his Sub back up, pressing little kisses all over Harry's face. "There you are! Let's go and put our shoes on now, sweetie, and then we can meet Zayn in the lobby."

Harry sits still as Louis pulls some socks on the sub along with some black vans.

"Daddy you wear vans too so we match?" Harry asks, kicking his feet happily when the laces are tied up.

Louis smirks and grabs his own vans from the floor, pulling them on and tickling Harry.

"D-Daddy, stop! It tickles!" Harry squeals.

Louis laughs and swings the sub up into his arms, blowing a raspberry to his neck, making the sub giggle harder and bat away the Dom.

"Eww! Daddy it's wet!"

Louis smirks and wipes the area with his sleeve, keeping Harry in his arms as he picks up his phone and his key card before locking the door and heading to the lift.

"Daddy? Will NiNi and Li be there with Zaynie?" Harry asks quietly, resting his head on Louis' shoulder and holding Louis' t shirt in his fists.

"I'm not sure, baby, we'll see," Louis says, entering the empty lift and pressing the button for the bottom floor.

As soon as the lift starts moving Harry holds tighter onto Louis and hides his face into Louis' neck. "Don't like it!"

Louis holds Harry and rocks them side to side, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you, baby boy. We'll be out soon," he comforts.

"Scary," Harry mutters as it reaches the ground floor and they leave, walking towards Zayn.

"Hey man, sorry to keep you waiting," Louis apologizes, Zayn waving him off.

"Don't worry about it. There's, um, quite a big crowd outside. Will he be okay?" Zayn says quietly, pointing to the windows where fans were screaming and banging loudly.

"Fu- Great, okay, um, the shops only around the corner so I thought we could just walk there. Hazza, do you think you'll be okay walking?" Louis says, trying to hide his frustration.

Harry looks worriedly at the crowd outside. "Wiv you, Daddy?"

"Yes, baby. You can hold mine and Zaynie's hand, and we'll make sure the people outside won't touch you. Is that okay?" Louis asks hopefully.

Harry bites his bottom lip still staring at all the noise outside. "Um, okay, Daddy. Pwomise not to let go of my hand?"

Louis smiles fondly. "Yes, angel, I promise. Remember what Daddy said earlier when we were in our room?"

Harry looks away from the window and into Louis' eyes instead. "Uh, if Hawwy is good he c'n have Disney paci a-and new stuffie?"

Louis nods as he sets the boy down. "Well remembered, little one. Yes, I'll get you those if you're very good. So we're going to behave, aren't we? We're not going to talk to the people outside and we're going to listen to Daddy in the shop. And you must also hold mine and Zaynie's hand the whole time, understand?"

Harry nods as he grabs both Dom's hands in his. "Kay, Daddy. We go now?"

"One second, baby," Louis says before looking over to Zayn. "Did you hear from Liam and Niall?"

"Yeah, they said they'd join us in the shop," Zayn explains.

"Okay, let's go then," Louis decides, making his way over to the doors and wincing when the screams hey louder.

"It's too loud, Daddy!" Harry whines, pulling on Louis' arm.

"Harry what did I just say about being a good boy?" Louis exasperates,turning around and holding his arm firmly so Harry can't pull anymore.

"Sorry, Daddy, but it's loud!" Harry defends.

"It's only for a little bit, baby, and then we can get your stuffie, okay? Please just stay quiet and keep your head down whilst we go out," Louis says sternly.

Harry whines a little and stops pulling, "Okay, sowwy."

Louis grips Harry's hand tighter before turning around again and leading them out of the hotel.

As soon as they leave the screaming intensifies and the two Dom's work on keeping cameras out of Harry's face as they walk the short journey to the shop.

Once they're inside and the doors are shut, effectively shutting out the screams, Louis turns around to cuddle his sub.

"Shh, it's over now, I'm sorry, darling," he says gently, de-knotting Harry's curls as he does.

"Was loud, Daddy. Didn't like it," Harry mumbles, reaching to put his fingers in his mouth, whining when Louis catches them just before and puts them back by Harry's side. "What have I told you about sucking your fingers?"

Harry sighs and looks at the floor. "Don't do it 'cause they're icky."

"Good boy. Zaynie's just gone to get us a trolley, and if you're lucky he'll get one with a seat in it for you!" Louis says excitedly, trying to cheer his little up.

The sub looks unsurely at Louis, not sure if he wants to sit in a trolley. "We go look at paci's while we wait?"

Louis smiles and decides it's only fair. "Okay, let's go and have a look. Hold my hand again, please."

Harry does so, walking along happily as his eyes scan over all the items on the shelves.

They reach the little section, and Louis takes them straight over to the pacifiers where there is a big wall with lots of different colours and patterns.

"You can pick three, baby. But don't pick them up, you have to ask me first if we can get it, okay?" Louis reasons.

Harry nods happily. Three was a very big number! "Kay. Daddy can you see any Disney ones?"

Louis smiles and looks over the wall. "Look, there's some in this corner, sweetheart. They've got a belle one, or a snow white one, or frozen?"

"No Moana?" Harry says sadly, looking at Louis and not the wall cause the wall was confusing him a bit.

Louis looks over them all again, smiling happily when he finds one with Moana on it. "Look, they do have one! Only one left, Hazzabear! That makes you very special, doesn't it!"

Harry giggles and stretches towards the pacifier. "Daddy wanna look at it!"

"What do we say when we want things, Hazza?" Louis asks sternly, holding the Paci behind his back.

"Pwease! Pwease can Hawwy look at the Paci, Daddy?!"

Louis smiles and passes it to the Sub. "Good manners, little one. Here you go, its got Moana on it and Pua the pig!"

Harry gasps and holds it to his chest, "Love it Daddy! We get this one?"

"Yeah, we can get that one. Pick another two, baby," Louis says fondly as Harry stares at the wall seriously.

"Daddy can we get blue one and gween one?" Harry asks cutely, "Pwease."

"Good manners, bub. Let's see if they have those ones," Louis says as he finds a blue one and a green one, taking them off the shelf and holding them out for Harry to see.

"Yay! Daddy can we get them? Cause it matches you and me, gween for Hawwy a-and blue for Daddy!" Harry says excitedly.

Louis smiles fondly at his Sub. "Of course can get them, baby. You gonna hold on to them tightly whilst we wait for Zaynie?"

Harry nods and holds the three pacifiers in his arms, being extra careful that they won't fall out.

"C'mon then, let's see if we can find Zaynie somewhere, he must have gotten lost!" Louis says, putting a hand to the back of Harry's neck to guide him down the aisles.

All of a sudden Louis knocks into some lady, taking the hand off of Harry's neck to help her and apologize as Harry realises he dropped the Moana pacifier.

Harry knows Daddy would be very angry if he dropped one of them so he runs off down the aisles they just walked down looking for it, quickly scanning over the floor in case someone else sees it and takes it. Daddy said it was the last one! Harry doesn't want someone else to take his Moana pacifier!

He runs down a few of the aisles, finally seeing it lying on the floor. The little rushes up to it, picks it up carefully, and holds on tight so he doesn't drop it again!

It's only then that he realises he'd run away from Daddy, and now he was lost in a big shop and Daddy was going to be mad at him! Harry wouldn't get his stuffies now!

 _Calm down, Harry, we just have to go back the way we came, and explain to Daddy that we lost a paci, then he won't be mad. Don't panic,_ Harry thinks to himself.

Taking a shaky breath, determined not to cry and sort this out, he turns around and walks the way him came, but when he gets to the end all of the ways look the same and Harry can't remember which one it was!

He turns around again just to bump into a very tall man, who steadies him and bends down a little. "Hi there, little one. Aren't you too young to be running around here by yourself?"

Harry looks at the floor and holds his paci's closer to his chest, feeling unsafe around this man. Daddy always said don't talk to strangers but maybe this man could help him?

"Got lost," the sub mumbles.

"Are you here with someone?" the Man asks again, Harry's thinking he's a Dom.

"Daddy, but Daddy knocked into a lady and I ran off to get my paci so he doesn't know where I am," Harry mumbles again, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

He'd walk away but the man had his hands gripped firmly around his shoulders and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to run off or not.

"Oh dear, that doesn't sound very good, does it? How about I take you outside and we can see if Daddy's there?" the Man asks, holding his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry looks unsurely at the man. "Um, Daddy says not to talk to strangers."

The man grips Harry's hand anyways and starts pulling him along towards the exit, with him being much stronger Harry stumbles over his feet in his haste to try and keep up.

"Your Daddy's not here now though, is he? And I'm going to help you so it's okay so trust me," he says sternly, ignoring Harry's pleas to stop.

"Please, Hawwy wants to see Daddy! You're scary!" Harry whines, close to sobbing.

"Shh, keep quiet, little boy. We'll see Daddy soon," the man says, finally reaching the exit and tugging the boy behind him.

"Harry?!" 

Harry turns around and tugs on the man's arm to make him stop. "Li!"

Liam looks in shock, (and a tiny bit of disgust), at the man and walks towards Harry, taking the paci's in one hand and Harry's hand in the other, pulling him away from the strange man. "Harry what on earth are you doing with this man?"

"Was tryin to find Daddy! B-But this man took me outside instead! Tried telling him no, LiLi, but didn't listen!" Harry says honestly, holding on tightly to Liam's hand with both hands.

"Why weren't you with Daddy in the first place?" Liam asks in concern, blocking the man's view of Harry with his body.

"Got lost! Didn't mean it, pwomise!" Harry says earnestly, bottom lip starting to wobble.

Liam sighs and picks Harry up, the little burying his head in the Dom's neck and crying loudly.

Liam shushes him before turning to the man. "If I were you I'd leave right now. Trying to take advantage of a sub is disgusting in itself, but when they're in a regressed mind state? You're sick, so don't come near another little ever again. I swear to god if I ever see you again I'll report you to the police without hesitation, so screw off!"

The man pales slightly at how angry Liam but hides it, rolling his eyes and walking off. "Whatever, he's an ugly little bitch anyways."

Liam takes a deep breath to stop himself chasing the man and punching him, instead turning his attention to the sobbing sub in his arms. 

"Shh, it's okay he's gone now, angel. He's not going to hurt you anymore, it's okay. Shall we go find Daddy?" he whispers next to Harry's ear, bouncing the sub a little to try and cheer him up.

Harry clings to Liam harder and sobs more, whimpering "Daddy" into his neck.

"Shh, calm down, angel. We'll go find him now, don't cry sweet boy," he keeps whispering, walking inside the shop and instantly spotting Louis and walking over to him quickly. "Lou!"

Louis turns around worriedly and swears in relief when he sees Harry. The Dom strides over and takes Harry into his own arms. "What the hell happened?"

Harry wails and clings on to Louis' t shirt, not able to form an answer to his question. 

Louis comforts him whilst looking up to Liam with a raised eyebrow.

"This arsehole Dom had him outside. I was just about to walk in, and this massive guy was practically dragging him along, and Harry was trying to get out of his grip. It wasn't his fault, Lou," Liam explains sadly.

Louis frowns and presses a few kisses to Harry's neck. "I'm sorry, baby, it's over now. Daddy's got you, sweet pea, the man isn't going to hurt you again."

"D-Didnt l-like, Daddy!" Harry wails between sobs, "Wasn't strong 'nough, I'm sowwy!"

Louis shushes him, stroking the back of Harry's curls. "I'm not upset with you, sweetheart. Can you try not crying for me? Take a deep breath for Daddy?"

Harry tries, breathing when Daddy does and out again when Daddy does, and before long he's managed to subside his sobs to a few sniffles and hiccups.

Zayn brings the trolley over and Louis carefully places Harry into the seat, doing the buckle up before wiping his hand under Harry's eyes.

"There we go, baby. All good now? You gonna sit there and be a good boy whilst we do a bit of shopping?" Louis says softly, stroking Harry's hair.

Harry looks unsurely at the buckle. "Daddy we undo this?" he asks, fiddling with it in his hands.

"No, sweetheart, leave it alone. It's keeping you safe, we can't undo it," Louis explains, smiling over at Niall when he walks in, joining the four band members.

"Like a rocket ship, Daddy!" Harry says excitedly, his previous worries all gone.

"Yeah, baby. Now can you tell Daddy what happened earlier? I told you to stay with me and when I turned around you'd gone. What happened?" Louis asks as he starts pushing the cart round the shop, putting the paci's in so Liam doesn't have to keep holding them.

Harry bites his bottom lip, worried that if he tells Daddy what happened he won't get a stuffie later. "Don't get mad?"

"Hazza just tell me, please," Louis says sternly, pulling Harry's lip our from between his teeth, "and don't bite your lip, I've told you that before."

Harry swings his legs, playing with his fingers before looking up at Louis in defeat and just deciding to tell him the truth. "Dwopped paci wiv Moana on, Daddy, and didn't want Daddy to get mad. So Hawwy went to look for it and found it, but then got lost! An' then the man took me, and Hawwy wasn't stwong 'nough. I'm sowwy, Daddy! Didn't mean to cause twouble!"

Louis sighed. "Harry, I told you not to run off like that. I'm not mad, but you have to understand that when I say something, you need to follow it."

"But Daddy let go of me! You pwomised not to let go of me as well, Daddy!" Harry protests.

"I know, baby, we both made a mistake. I'm sorry too, let's try and forget about it for now."

Harry nods and then looks up at Louis again. "Daddy? I still get a stuffie?"

Louis stops the trolley to grab some nappies, throwing them in and pushing again. "We'll see. If you can sit there and be a good boy for me, we'll get one."

Harry smiles, happy with that compromise, and swings his legs happily as he holds onto the handle bar of the trolley.

The five all walk round the shop for a while, putting in things, mainly for Harry, and stopping for a few photos with some fans when they ask.

Harry feels his tummy rumble and frowns, poking it, and looking up to see Niall standing in front of the trolley now.

"NiNi? Where Daddy go?"

Niall turns from the shelf he was scanning and looks at Harry with a smile, ruffling his hair. "He's just over there, pet. Whats up?" he says, pointing behind Harry.

"Hungry, NiNi. We get some food soon?" 

Niall laughs and nods. "Yeah, we'll get something, I'm sure. Why don't we ask Daddy?"

Louis walks back to the trolley, throwing something in and frowning at the two boys. "What's that?"

"Hungry, Daddy! We get food?"

Louis smirks and tickles Harry's stomach. "Always thinking about that belly or yours, baby boy," he teases.

Harry squeals and wiggles in his seat. "D-Daddy! Stop! Tickles!"

Louis laughs fondly and kisses Harry's forehead. "You're so adorable, baby. But yes, we'll get some food. What do you fancy?"

Harry shrugs his shoulders, looking down at the floor a little sadly all of a sudden.

"Hey, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Louis asks softly, tilting Harry's head up a little so they're eye to eye.

"Hawwy's not adowable, Daddy," he says sadly, eyes shining again.

Louis frowns. "Why not?"

"Hawwy's ugly, that's what people fink," he mumbles.

"Baby, no-one thinks that. Why would you say that?" Louis says shocked.

"That man said Hawwy was an ugly little b-word," the sub admits, looking up at Louis sadly, "Daddy fink I'm ugly?"

Louis strokes Harry's curls, "You're beautiful, Hazzabear. That man was just jealous because you're mine and not his, don't listen to him. You are adorable, and cute, and pretty, and funny," Louis says as he presses kisses over Harry's face, making the sub giggle, "and you're Daddy's beautiful baby boy."

Harry smiles happily, forgetting what the man has said now. "Kissy, Daddy?" he asks, pouting his lips.

Louis smiles fondly and presses his lips against Harry's. "Mwah!"

The sun giggles again, bouncing in his seat when they go down the stuffie aisle. He's still not sure if he's allowed one so he sits up straight and stops kicking his legs, hoping Daddy can see he's being a good boy.

Louis smirks and pulls Harry out of the trolley, putting him on the floor and firmly holding his hand this time. "Okay, you can pick one."

"Yay! Fank you, Daddy," Harry says happily, pulling Louis over to the section he wanted. He scans all over the shelves, stopping when he sees a white bunny with black ears. "We get this one, pwease, Daddy?"

Louis looks to where Harry is pointing and smiles at the rabbit. "Good choice, sweetheart. What are you going to name him?" he asks, pulling it down from the shelf passing to Harry, who immediately takes it and cuddles it tightly.

"Dunno. Mr Wabbit?" Harry says, unable to think of a suitable name, content in just cuddling the rabbit.

Louis smiles fondly, which he's been doing a lot of today, glad that Harry's no longer upset over that dick.

Niall comes over then, smiling and asking about Harry's stuffie.

"He's called mister Wabbit, NiNi, cause he's a Wabbit. And he has black ears!" Harry describes holding it out for Niall to see.

"Wow, he's so cool, Hazza. You going to look after him?" Niall asks, Harry nodding furiously.

"Mmhm, won't let mister Wabbit get in danger, NiNi. Fank you Daddy!" Harry says again, hugging his Dom tightly.

"That's okay, sweetie. Why don't we go and see Zaynie, now, I think he had a suprise for you," Louis says intriguingly, walking with Harry over to where Zayn was standing.

Harry looks unsurely at Zayn, not sure if he likes surprises or not, and hides a little behind Louis' arm.

"Baby, don't be shy," Louis says, hiding a laugh, "go on, it's just Z."

Harry whines a little but steps in front of Louis, still holding his hand behind him.

Zayn bites his lip to a hide a smile as he holds his hands behind his back. "I said if you was a good boy I'd give you a treat, didn't I?"

Harry frowns. "But you already letted me bowwow your pens!" he says slowly, thinking he'd already gotten his treat.

Zayn laughs as Louis ruffles the littles hair. "I did, but that was just incase you bored, sweetie. I got you a proper treat, do you want to know what it is?"

Harry nods slowly, still feeling unsure.

Zayn pulls his hands out from behind him, holding a new onesie in his hands with little bunnies all over it, the material soft and fleecy.

Harry gasps and steps closer to the Dom, looking carefully at the item of clothing. "For Hawwy?"

"Yes, Hazzabear, for you," Zayn says with a chuckle.

Harry takes the onesie in his hands, holding it carefully and looking at it in wonder.

Louis watches Harry closely, unsure about Harry's reaction to it. He thought Harry would be full of excitement with it as he usually was when he got new onesies.

The little looks at the clothing before turning to Louis, his bottom lip wobbling again with a tear running down his face. "Daddy!"

Louis picks him up, holding him tightly and rocking him side to side. "What's all this, eh? Don't you like the treat Zaynie got for you?"

Harry nods and hiccups as he fists Louis' t shirt. "Love it, Daddy," he whispers.

Zayn walks over and rubs Harrys back, frowning slightly to Louis. "Didn't mean to make you sad, Hazza. We can get something else if you want?"

"No! I love it, Zaynie, fank you! Don't wanna change it!" Harry protests, tears still streaming down his face as he wriggles out of Louis' hold and reaches up to hug Zayn.

The younger Dom smiles and picks him up, holding him tightly. "What's with the tears, then?"

Harry shrugs and rests his head on Zayn's shoulder. "Dunno. Too many nice things," Harry mutters.

"I think you're just tired, baby. Let's go and pay for all of this and head back home, and then we can put the onesie on, yeah?" Louis says, taking the onesie from Harry's hands and leaving him with the rabbit, "it's just a bit overwhelming, isn't it? You're okay, sweet boy."

Harry nods and hugs Mister Rabbit tightly as he snuggles up to Zayn, following behind Louis who's pushing the trolley.

"Really love it, Zaynie, pwomise. Fank you vewy much," Harry says quietly.

Zayn smiles fondly and rubs his back comfortingly. "That's alright, Hazza. No more tears now?"

Harry shakes his head, holding mister rabbit to his face to hide his tear stained face.

When they reach the cashier Louis starts emptying the trolley onto the conveyer belt, reaching out to take the stuffie too.

Harry holds it away from Louis. "No, Daddy! It's mine!"

"We need to pay for it, Harry. Let's not say No to Daddy, please. Give me Mister Rabbit," Louis says patiently, holding his hand out.

"B-But you said it was Hawwy's!" the sub shouts, holding on tightly to his rabbit.

"Don't shout at me, Harry, that's not nice, is it? You can have it back in a minute, but the lady needs to scan it through so I can pay for it. In my hand, please, now," Louis says sternly.

Harry slowly reaches out with the stuffie, slowly placing it in Louis' hand. "Then I get it back, Daddy?"

Louis nods as he hands the cashier lady the stuffie with a quick sorry for slowing the line down. "Yes, baby, you'll get it back."

Harry keeps his eye on the rabbit, not taking his eyes off as it the lady scans it through and hands it back to Louis with a fond smile. "You've got a very sweet little boy there," she says kindly.

"Thank you," Louis says happily, taking the stuffie and giving it to Harry, "What do we say, darling?"

"Fank you," Harry says shyly, taking mister rabbit and hiding his face in Zayn's neck.

They finish paying and leave the shop, finding Liam and Niall already waiting for them by the car they came in. Zayn places Harry on the floor as he goes to help Louis unload the shopping as Harry bounds up to Liam.

"LiLi, Hawwy got thwee paci's and Mister Wabbit and a onesie fwom Zaynie!" he says excitedly, leaning against Liam tiredly.

"That's nice isn't it? You tired angel?"

Harry nods. "Fank you for helping me wiv that man earlier, he was scawy," he mumbles.

Liam smiles sadly and wraps his arms around the little. "That's okay, Hazza. Try not to go running off next time, yeah?"

Harry nods, stepping closer to Louis when he walks over, Zayn taking the he trolley back to the shop.

"Daddy tired!" Harry mumbles, gripping Louis' top.

"I know, baby. Do you want a paci?" Louis asks softly, already having taken out the Moana one from its packet.

Harry nods, opening his mouth for Louis to put it in.

The Dom laughs softly and carefully puts the pacifier between Harry's lips before helping Harry into the back seat of the car and following in behind him.

"Do you want to cuddle mister rabbit, sweetheart?" Louis said softly, passing the stuffie in question to his sub and clicking in his seatbelt before going his own.

Liam's up front driving with Zayn sitting shotgun, Niall pressed in the back next to Louis and Harry as they drive to a drive thru Starbucks for some food.

Harry's eyes are shut before they've even left the car park, and he's asleep not much later, sucking happily on the Paci and leaning his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Fuck, I really didn't see that coming," Liam whisper-swears, looking at Louis and Harry in the wind mirror.

"Me neither, he never slips on tour, always says he doesn't feel safe enough to, subconsciously or whatever. Obviously I don't mind, it just would've been good to have some kind of warning, you know?" Louis whispers back, stroking Harry's curls.

"I know, we could've planned for it better it we'd have known. It is what it is, though. At least he's not had a complete tantrum yet, those are never fun," Zayn sighs, resting his head against the window exhaustedly.

They sit in silence, everyone pretty overwhelmed from the day already. All four Dom's loved Harry, and him being a little would never change that, but there was a lot more attention needed when he was little, and it always knocked the energy out of them.

After a short while Liam pulls into the queue of cars at the drive thru, taking everyone's orders.

"Can you just ask for a cup of milk or something and a cheese bagel?" Louis asks quietly, letting Harry sleep for a little while longer.

Liam nods and pulls up to the first window, repeating the long order back to the man behind the screen.

As they're waiting to pay and collect their food, Harry wakes up, the motion of the car no longer rocking him to sleep.

"Daddy need a wee wee," he mumbles, pushing his forehead to Louis' shoulder.

Louis sighs and explains to the boys they'll be back in a second before letting Harry out of the car, following and grabbing some changing items from the boot.

They walk inside the Starbucks, Harry holding on tightly to Louis' hand as he tiredly asks questions about everything, which is cute at first, but gets tedious very quickly.

"I don't know who that man is, Baby, he's just a man having a coffee. And I'm sure he doesn't appreciate you pointing at him, how about we stop asking questions for a bit?" he says tiredly.

"Sowwy, Daddy. Was just asking," Harry mumbles back, gripping on tighter to Louis when they enter the little bathroom and lock the door. "Daddy you trapping me in here?"

"No, baby, I just need to change you over quickly. Firstly let's sit on the toilet and see if you can have a wee wee," Louis says, repeating his actions from earlier and putting Harry on the toilet, telling him to push once again.

This time they are a little bit more successful, with Harry letting out a stream of urine, whining a bit in embarrassment. "Sowwy, Daddy."

"Shh, there's nothing to be sorry about, Hazza, it's just a bit of wee. Everyone does it," he reassures, taking the paci from Harry's hands and putting it in his pocket just in case he drops it again.

When Harrys done Louis cleans him up and lays him on the changing table, pulling Harry's joggers down and placing a nappy under his hips.

Harry whimpers when Louis uses cold wipes and squirms when he attaches the tabs of the nappy, not sure if he likes the feeling yet.

"Squishy," he whines, smiling when Louis laughs.

"Yeah it is, sweetheart. Do you want to change into your onesie now or when we get back to the hotel?" Louis asks softly.

"Um, onesie pwease, Daddy," Harry says, excited to try on the new piece of clothing.

Louis smiles, tickling the sub a little, before taking Harry's shoes and clothes off and putting him in the onesie.

"There we go, bub, all done. You like it?" 

Harry stands in front of the mirror excitedly, squealing when he sees himself. "Love it, Daddy. Fank you!"

"Don't thank me, sweetie, thank Zaynie when we see him in the car, yeah? Let's go now," Louis says, packing Harry's stuff into the bag and holding his hand tightly before leaving the bathroom.

"Daddy can I have my paci back now?" Harry asks cutely, swinging his arm and effectively swinging Louis' too.

"When we've finished our lunch, baby, then you can have it," Louis says, approaching the car outside and opening the door to let Harry in.

"There you are, wow Hazzabear, you look so adorable!" Zayn says, pulling Harry into his lap for a cuddle whilst Louis puts the stuff back in the boot.

Harry blushes and hugs Zayn, suddenly feeling a bit shy and hides his face. "Fank you, Zaynie," he mutters.

Louis gets back in the car and pulls Harry into his own seat so they can all eat their lunch, Louis having to help Harry with the cheese bagel by ripping it into smaller pieces.

They make small talk as they eat in the car park, quickly finishing up and driving back to the hotel.

"Daddy we singing tonight?" Harry mumbles behind his straw from where he's still slowly drinking his milk.

"No, sweetheart, we don't have a concert tonight. I think you need an early night, anyways. How about you take a nap when we get inside, and then we can go and spend some time with Caroline and Lou?" Louis asks softly, holding the milk for Harry and taking it away when the car stops.

Harry whines, unhappy at the lack of item in his mouth, and Louis pushes a paci in instead.

The five all get out of the car, Louis carrying his sleepy sub this time, and they quickly make their way up to Harry and Louis' hotel room.

"Daddy don't need nap time," Harry protests as Louis lays him down, tucking the sheets over him and pressing a kiss to his nose.

"I think you do, bub. You'll feel much better when you've had one, promise, and then we can go see Lou and Caroline like I said, yeah?" Louis says quietly, stroking Harry's curls.

"Not tired," the little mumbles again as his eyes droop shut, sucking on the Paci and snuggling with his stuffie. "Daddy sing me song?"

Louis smiles fondly and starts singing "little things" quietly, Harry falling asleep by the first chorus.

The Dom kisses him one last time before heading over the other end of the room where the boys are all sitting. 

"You alright, mate?" Niall asks, pulling Louis down for a hug.

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit exhausted. Could do with a nap myself, to be honest," he replies with a chuckle.

"How long do you think this will last?" Liam whispers, Louis shrugging his shoulders.

"Dunno, man, could be when he wakes up, could be a week. We'll just have to see. It's not gonna be a problem though, if he's still little when we have our next concert or interview or whatever, we'll just go with it. There's not shit we can do about it now," Louis says reassuringly.

He loves Harry so much, no matter where his headspace is, and he'll continue to lover and support him through it all.

They're soulmates, after all.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> I've not written an age play fic before so I didn't really know where I was going but let me know what you thought.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who always comments, they really make me so happy and are greatly appreciated xx


End file.
